beyond_parityfandomcom-20200214-history
Fimbulvtr, The God of Arcana
Origins Born during the 1st Elemental War to a past he does not recall. Fimbulvtr was an oddity during that time in humanity’s history where people were born between Earth, Air, and Life for Elements. As a young child, he exhibited energy manipulation which was at first thought to be akin to the non-Elemental power that Almia Faytel herself wielded. In a flash, the Federation had come in with the intention of killing him and preventing another potential ‘Almia’ from rising to power. Instead, Fimbulvtr lived with his parents’ help as they sacrificed their lives to ensure his survival and he was hurried away to be concealed with distant family. It was not long though before he actually fled from his home, fearing that yet another attack would come for his life and that others would die because of him. In seclusion, Fimbulvtr came to learn about his Element Arcane of his own self-study. He spent decades alone in the wilderness of (planet of Earth) honing his skill in secret. Finally he returned to society only to find that while he was gone, the Federation had come and ravaged the lands during the continued Elemental War. In rage, he set forth and began to devastate the Federation outposts that were on the planet with a display of power that no one had ever witnessed before. So overwhelming was his power that it actually brought a halt to the ongoing conflict as both sides attempted to try and stop him but Fimbulvtr’s Arcane was too much. It was not until the direct intervention of Almia Faytel that he was finally bested and forced to retreat back. In defeat, he left (Planet of Earth) and began to roam throughout space and explore around. He was actually the first human to make contact with the korovich. Through them, he was taught what Arcane truly was and how to wield it even better. For years, he spent his days on Koros mastering every aspect of the Element and ultimately achieved 'godhood' in the Element. As a 'god' Fimbulvtr found himself strangely uncaring of most events going on. It was as if a realization hit him that there was truly a bigger picture. In teaming up with the scientist Iosara Moscline, the two were able to create many scientific theories such as the anti-Element theory as well as the ruling of Parity, Order, and Chaos. In doing this, it was specifically just in curiosity's sake without any real desire to further mortal gain. Upon the completion of those projects, Fimbulvtr set out to then meet the others that had achieved godhood like him. First he encountered (Silvia) and immediately the two butted heads with both ultimately trying to kill the other over a dispute in beliefs. It ended in a draw, leaving Fimbulvtr to depart and meet with Novus. The God of Physics has been reported to only respond to very few events, one of which was when Fimbulvtr touched it and was able to effectively communicate with the crystalline structure. Through Novus, Fimbulvtr was able to see all timelines from past to future, but specifically, he was shown the creation of the universe by the hands of Griffon, The God of Creation and Astaroth, The God of Will. A sense of higher purpose came to him and he appointed himself the role as a vanguard of this universe, to protect it from whatever may come. Leaving Novus, Fimbulvtr traveled more throughout space, continuing his search of the other gods and met (Cheza) whom he was immediately smitten with.